


Within the Box

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Genderbending, Inappropriate Humor, Resurrection, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Remember the promise in Chapter 8 of 'Into a Trap' that had something to do with medieval etc?[Might as well start cracking.]Warning: Story might turn like the original story... Not sure. Will drink coffee to find out. Ah I ran out of coffee. Just wait. Need some change. x_x





	1. All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> We start from Chapter 8's description of this series...
> 
> [ **Into a Trap**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064846)
> 
> Sorry. Game of Charades happened so I should probably start this before I forget entirely. :T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom is the worst enemy. >_<

"X!" The spiky-haired brunette screamed, dashing passed several guards just to reach the blue hunter. From the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, the black gunner rushed all the way to enter one of the most renown research facilities of Reploid advancement.

"Why aren't we shooting him?!" One of the guards yelled out as the teen even avoided security at the entrance, currently getting chased by the guards.

"I dunno! We rarely get security breach!" The other guard yelled back. "Good exercise!"

"X! I have an idea!" The intruder yelled out among the screams, bashing the door open to see his friend.

 

*Bang!

 

"Thank you for the report. You may continue with analysis." The blue android took the clipboard, scanning the results with several scientists looking up to him. Excusing themselves, the humans dispersed to their respective area as the black hunter arrived at the entrance. The President looked up, staring at his friend. "Axl. Didn't Zero tell you not to visit me during these hours?"

"Right...But this is important to my sanity!" Axl dragged his tone, scratching the back of his head. How could he forget X has to handle the affairs of Cain's Lab? Seriously, Dr. Cain had to choose a reploid as an heir to his business. 'Smart fogey.'

"Thank you for your efforts, but Axl isn't a threat. Please head back to your places." X gave a semi-bow to his own guards who were talking among themselves. Axl heard something about:  _You owe me a hundred bucks._ and _Why is the President always befriending Level 10 threats?_

"You were saying?" X looked back at his colleague, concerned since Axl did mention his state of mind.

 

"I'm bored." Axl made X squint at him. X opened his mouth, but failed to articulate his disappointment.

"But I found a solution!" Axl argued before X calls the crimson hunter. Axl held out his device, "You and I will make a story! Not just any story, a medieval story!"

"Did you research on that period?" X frowned at the idea, but he's internally curious what sort of imagination Axl will make in that period. 'The setting better not fall within the Dark Ages or the expedition of the Crusades. Maybe he'll only get the elements of Medieval literature?'

"I didn't but I want all of us to be part of this story!" Axl cheered. "And you'll be the villain!"

"..." X didn't respond. Should he be angry or sad or surprised at the sudden position?

 

"Let's head to my office. I can't have Zero realize you're here with me." X sighed, walking through the hallway.

"Why doesn't Zero visit you here?" Axl follows him, looking around to see the various photos and protocols placed on the walls.

"I don't want him to visit." X responded, pressing the button to the elevator and entering. He pressed the top floor and explained further. "Okay. It's not me, but the scientists. They are wary of his presence so Zero's only limited to Cain's Residence which is an extension to this place."

"In the story, Zero should be a girl." Axl added, typing it in his screen.

"..." X snickered, covering his mouth with the clipboard. "Zero will kill you if he finds out."

 

* * *

 

 

"Zero's a girl because the plot requires a girl to be in a story." Axl concluded during the ride and X's laughter can finally be heard through the clipboard. Axl grinned, "Sigma's the evil prince and Vile is his lackey."

"I-I...I t-thought I was the villain?" X covered his face, unable to stop laughing at the disturbed expression Zero will show when he finds out about the story.

"Oh right. Then Sigma is the good prince and Vile is the good lackey." Axl mused, realizing the implication. "Oh Light. I'm shipping Sigma and Zero?!"

"Why don't you be the protagonist and be the pair for Zero?" X suggested and Axl shook his head.

"When we agreed to genderbend him, I didn't plan on lowering Zero's abilities." Axl pointed out. "Whoever gets shipped with Zero will be the one getting raped."

"I didn't agree to the genderbend and I don't think Zero will rape anyone." X hugged his clipboard, getting off the elevator and walking to the red carpet hallway.

 

"Zero can rape someone! I swear it on my creator's corpse or body! I've seen his rape face. You have to believe me!" Axl doesn't know what the females see in Zero, but he can appreciate how awesome his techniques are. 'Now, if only I can use those weapons just as amazing as him.'

"Zero has never raped anyone physically unless we're using the game analogy which he can." X remembered Zero's mode during a gaming experience. "But he can't rape everyone. Zero's not that good in gaming."

"You raped him in gaming, didn't you?" Axl teased as X opened the door. "Is that the reason why Zero doesn't invite you in game nights?"

"Axl. For as long as I have a mind, I will always aim for the top and crush my enemies!" X declared dramatically, reaching his boss chair and sitting on it comfortably. "Okay. I see why you placed me as a villain.. (X reverts back to his innocent and humble self.) How will we start this story?"

 

"I was hoping if you'll become the admin as I type the story online for the world to see. In case the real guys want to join in." Axl laughed and X stared at the bold brunette.

"I can make it realistic... (X mumbled, but realized he shouldn't be talking to himself.) I-I mean. Zero might kill you." X said and Axl nodded solemnly. "To vanquish the boredom, sacrifices must be made."

"This might resurrect Sigma and any other reploid who's part of this story." X added and Axl hesitantly replied. "It could end badly, but I'm sure we can use this to our advantage."

"You are really serious about this." X used the worried tone of a father.

"X." Axl placed the tablet down, looking at X with determination. "I'm not the only one who needs this... For the sake of entertainment, will you help me?"

"..." X gave him that look. The same look he gave before they ventured upward to face Lumine.

 

"Lock the doors and pull the red book at the left bookshelf, third row." X gave in, pushing the chair to reach the portrait of Dr. Cain and his other human relatives. Lifting it, X pressed the button and the entire area changed.

"Oh rust. How did you set this all up?" Axl expected the doors being shut with special alloy, but to see a number of screens popping from nowhere (the ceilings and even from the walls) and having the area lit up in a light blue color. "This looks like an evil laboratory!"

"No. It's called a gaming room. I had free time and I wanted to spoil myself silly." Plugging the cables and activating the generator, X puckered his lips as if he can't believe the child's surprise. "Give me ten seconds and the server will be set. Since I agreed to conspire with your plans, I will be equally liable to whatever shenanigans you come up with. I'm being prepared. We also have an emergency exit but Zero knows where it is so we can use the traditional exit which is the vents behind the couch. Glad to know we're humanoids."

"You really think we're going to bring back the dead with this?" Axl raised an eyebrow and X laughed. "What are you talking about? Of course I know Sigma is alive somewhere. ~~He's always alive.~~ Vava? Not sure."

 

[The center screen flickers into a pure white light and every other screen flashed an image of locations.]

 

"How will we start?" X leaned on his chair and Axl sat on the chair opposite to his direction.

"I made the first part so you follow?" Axl noticed a lot of inquiry regarding the unknown website server.

"Continue the sentence? I can deal with that. Plug your device at the outlet." X ordered, looking at his room one last time. "Before I forget. On the right side, you can see notifications in case you want more people to join."

"Oh. Make the story more real." Axl can deal with that. X closed his eyes. "Let's start."

 

"Wait what-?" Axl didn't get to finish his sentence, blacking out.


	2. Your Attention's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X's minds-cape breaks all expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas. An excuse to split X in five.

"Ah... I forgot about you two." X's voice woke him up.

 

"W-what's going on?" Axl moaned, feeling like he got hit by a truck. Sitting up, the black gunslinger noticed his superior staring up at two enormous mechaniloids fighting. 'It's like Godzilla versus Mothra!'

"Morning." X greeted and Axl couldn't help but gawked at the display because come now, l _ogic says he's inside X's Operating system_. Axl screamed. "I thought your head is filled with world peace and cutesy stuff?! But that... (Axl pointed at the destructive beasts) What the fuck are those?!"

"Don't exaggerate them. People are watching. (X frowned.) Well.. To answer your question, they are what Dr. Cain calls **Cyberbeasts**. They've always been here. If I let them out of my system, the internet will... crash. Humanity might focus more on cyberspace." X said as if that explained everything. Axl stood up, judging the calm blue reploid. A freaking blue wolf and red eagle is in his friend's head. These mechaniloids are more than a hundred feet and how the hell are they going to start the story- Axl slowly looked around, realizing they're in a destroyed cityscape.

"How long have they been going at it?!" Axl doesn't like yelling much, straining his voice box one time because Zero kept doing suicidal moves, but this was an exception. Besides, he's in the virtual landscape. Abilities are more optimized and body parts are less prone to break. "Those things could kill you!"

 

"They're harmless. (X was even confident!) The blue wolf you see there is a hundred-year-old (plus) virus that happened to hijack my OS during my testing period. I accommodated it because I was terribly lonely." X narrated as if it was nothing major. "When I was activated, Dr. Cain stumbled upon Gregar and freaked out. He thought Gregar might cause me to kill people so he decided to create a program to counter it and named it Falzar. Didn't work and here they are."

"How are they... Sorry. How are you not dead yet? They're destroying you mentally..." Axl looked around, seeing the pixellated buildings and void.

"Simple. I  **execute** them." X faced Axl, confused at the teen's expression. "Anyone can do it I believe. (Axl shook his head internally.) But executing them permanently is impossible. Gregar can regenerate and Falzar is installed somewhere in my hard drive. (X puffed his cheek.) They always come back after a day so I opted to ignore them."

 

...

 

"..." Axl looked at X and looked back at the two Cyberbeasts. Axl asked, "You... can kill them."

"You... are judging me." X crossed his arms and the entire landscape shook with the roar of Gregar.

"I am, Mr. Ihatefighting." Axl gets tugged before a gigantic crimson metal feather crushed him or sliced him in half.

"Be careful. They haven't spotted you yet." X made Axl think of a battle plan to eliminate Godzilla and Mothra. **Nothing.**  'My circuits are sizzling!'

"We could start the story here..." X looked at the two Cyberbeasts, concerned. "Since any further is my very special place (X didn't elaborate.) This used to be a city filled with AIs, but our story could last for more than a day and the Cyberbeasts might start erasing or absorbing every foreign data here."

 

"I could execute Gregar and Falzar again when that happens, but killing them isn't fun anymore." X confessed and Axl never thought X would consider **killing** and **fun**  in the same sentence. It was always Zero. X didn't notice, continuing. "It seems I have no choice but to seal them lest I want any of the visitors to get absorbed or deleted here."

"Wait. Why didn't you seal them instead of letting them do their thing?" Axl asked and X huffed. "Every time I seal them, I get really... out of character."

"It can't be that bad." Axl cheered up and X darted his eyes away.

"I split into five distinct pieces-" X stated and Axl held onto X's shoulder, shaking him.

"It's perfect! Five different evil villains!" Axl's eyes are sparkling and X has a sweat drop.

"You have no idea." X warned but Axl shrugged the warning.

"Come on. Do it. Where will we meet?" Axl smiled and X heaved.

 

"Stay here first. When you see the Cyberbeast vanish, meet me at the huge tree over there." X pointed at the gigantic tree.

"That reminds me of the World Tree." Axl blinked, "They say there's a badass bird above and a lizard underneath."

"Haha... No. Underneath and above all consists of binary digits." X petted Axl's head. "For now, you can start inviting whoever you want in here. I'll be back."

"Okay." Axl waved and imagined a screen on the right. X's mind-scape is really something. It's like an RPG simulator. Axl sent some invites, "Time to add my peeps."

 

**[Request sent...]**

 

Axl looked back at the two Cyberbeasts and wondered how X was able to defeat it.

 

**[Request accepted.]**

 

"Hi guys." Axl placed in auditory.

" _Axl. Please don't tell me this is actually X's area._ " Alia was pleading but Axl shook his head. "I'm really in X's head. You wanna be a part of my RPG? X and I are the admins."

" _Why am I added?_ " Signas asked and Axl laughed evilly. "To make sure you won't file an administrative offense against me!"

" _So many people are watching this, Axl! It's amazing._ " Pallette cheered and Axl tapped the settings to check. "Rust. Didn't think people had so much free time-"

 

*Ground rumbles.

 

" _Why didn't you send an invite to Zero?_ " Layer asked as Axl held onto the flat surface of the crimson feather.

"He's gonna be a girl here." Axl explained and was immediately hijacked with an 'unknown' message. "Speak of the devil."

 **You want me to be what now? **Zero typed it but Axl is pretty sure this blonde sounds like the devil if he spoke these words.

"X wanted it!" Axl lied and he knew X will kill him instead, but it was better than Zero.

"..." Zero didn't respond. Alia made a choking sound. She must be drinking something when this happened.

" _So X is that type of person._ " Signas mumbled and Axl should start making his will.

 

**[Request accepted.]**

 

"Hey! X was right." Axl didn't believe this but it happened. "They are alive."

" _So X is giving free invites for mavericks to enter his mind._ " Sigma's voice caused all the other maverick hunters to shout Axl's name. Axl covered his earpiece, laughing. "Yeah... You wanna join Sigma?"

" _Why am I joining? I don't want to be in X. Urgh. It sounds worse when I said it._ " Vile made a gagging sound and Zero messaged Axl.  **What have you done to X?**

"If you guys join, X and I will answer your questions." Axl, once again, piled more sins X will use to torture him in odd ways. "Just click the button at the lower left of the screen and you'll enter the story as soon as we start it. I'll go check on X."

 

**[Views: x,xxx]**

* * *

  

[ **Request accepted** ]

 

"Hey X! I got some characters-Wow!" Pushing the door right at the entrance of the amazing cyber-tree, Axl saw five different reploids in the room. Black, two blue, green and red. There on the middle was X, sleeping on a capsule throne thing. Axl rubbed his eyes, "X?"

"Here Axl." The blue wearing a dress raised his arm, smiling and with a halo above him. Axl blinked countless of times. That was X's voice. 'X is wearing a dress!'

"I've gone maverick." Axl looked at the views again.

 

**[Views: xx,xxx]**

 

"Our viewers are deviants." Axl laughed and X blinked, confused.

" _How?!_ " The three navigators screamed at the same time.

" _I knew X is a sissy underneath!_ " Vile declared and Sigma asked, " _What happens if I take the body on the throne?_ "

" _Maverick Hunters! You are to head over to cyberspace and ensure the mavericks don't enact their plans!_ " Signas ordered.

" _This is all Axl's fault._ " Zero groaned.

 

The black ninja reploid pulled out a katana, pointing it at Axl. "Who are you to Master X?"

"Oh god. Master." Axl covered his mouth, unsure if he should laugh at the guy's face.

"Drop it Phantom. this kid hasn't done anything yet." The other blue one is definitely a female, but her voice sent shivers at the next sentence. "And if he did do something, I'd cut his arms off."

 

 _"I split into five distinct pieces-"_ X's words echoed in Axl's head. Axl took a step back, surprised. 'No...'

 

"Easy there Leviathan. It's not every day we get to meet a new opponent." The red one grinned, charging his buster. "But I hope we get to spar. I'm itching to fight."

"Fefnir. Calm yourself." The green reploid said as he stood beside X, observing the stunned gunslinger. "This reploid might be Master X's ally." 

"Everyone. Calm down and stop calling me master." X heaved, scratching his halo as the spectrum shifted into a warmer color. "Harpuia's right. This is Axl. My friend. He and I will be making a story. I hope you can cooperate with him."

 

"X..." Axl finally spoke out, pointing at the surprised reploid. "They're not just a part of you, they're your kids and you're the mother!"

 

"Excuse me?!" Harpuia moved his head a bit, not approving the error. "We all share a piece of Master X. Don't misconstrue our existence!" 

"..." X covered his mouth, squinting at Axl.

"I always wanted a mom." Fefnir confessed. "But then who's the dad?"

"Master X is also the father, dimwit." Leviathan rolled her eyes.

"Can't Master X get married so we get a dad instead? If we don't like our dad, then we kill him and get a new one!" Fefnir suggested and Leviathan laughed.

"No. There are better activities to torture your enemies." Leviathan said sweetly.

"No one is getting married!" Harpuia was flustered, clinging to the still-thinking X.

"What's happening...?" Phantom actually looked lost, looking at X as well. "Master X?"

 

**[Views: xxx,xxx]**

 

"Let's just start the story..." X looked to the side, ignoring the entire topic all together. Before Axl could argue, X kept going. "I've read your first part of the story and it's mostly based on fairytales? Anyways, I'll integrate each character to your liking. Get ready to enter cyberspace everyone _who Axl invited_. Please act according to your roles."

 

[ **STORY START** ] 

**Author's Note:**

> Or another way to ~~bring back the dead~~ ~~bring out pairings~~ pass the time.


End file.
